Laney's Valentine's Day
by MiraculousTalenny
Summary: Laney arrives at Corey's garage only to find anonymous notes that have been addressed to her. She travels where they indicate her to go. Who is writing these mysterious notes? Valentines Corney One-Shot.


It was Valentine's Day again in Peaceville, and Laney, as usual, would be walking to Corey's garage, dressed in something else other than her regular outfit. It was like this every year. She would wear something girly for Corey, and wouldn't get one compliment from him. As much as it would break her heart, she would have to deal with it. But that wouldn't stop her.

Her short, knee-length dress would sway lightly as she walked down the sidewalk, as her usual expression was played across her face. Her feet were aching because of the tight flats that she wore with her dress, and she hoped that she would reach the garage soon. She didn't feel like suffering any more of the pain in her feet that would throb constantly.

Soon enough, she reached the garage and knocked against the door, waiting for a reply.

None.

She looked down at her throbbing feet again, but as she did, she noticed a light pink note, slipped halfway underneath the garage door. It's horrible pink colour caught her attention though, and so she picked it up and held it up to her face.

_Dear, Laney..._  
_Happy Valentine's Day, cutie! Make your way to Rockhill Dr. to get your long-awaited Valentine's gift!_  
_Love, one of your band members..._

Laney was just staring down at the note as her head spiralled with questions of which one of the band members it could've been. Kin? Kon? Corey?

She HOPED it was Corey, as he was the one that she had wanted to be with for almost all of her life. If it was any of the twins, she'd be heartbroken, knowing Corey wouldn't do anything and that would make it clear that he would never, and never did, like her.

The pain in her feet seemed to of faded away as she shoved the note into her not-so-fancy handbag and walked off to Rockhill Dr.

Eventually, her feet would come to a stop, as she would reach Rockhill Dr. No one was there, as she was the ONLY one that stood on the lonely street. A cold breeze blew against her face, blowing hair into her face, and as she moved her strands of hair from her face, she saw that she was no longer alone...

"Hi, Laney."

It was Kin and Kon. No Corey.

Her heart began to sink as she looked at them with a slightly, disappointed face. "H-Hey, guys," she eventually choked out.

Their casual smiles changed into smirks, "We can tell you were expecting Corey."

Laney's eyes shot open a bit. "H-How did you know?"

"Your face says it all, Laney. Plus, we see how you react to Corey whenever he touches you," Kon spoke while popping a cheese heart into his mouth.

Laney smiled lightly, "If you guys can see my feelings for Corey, than how come Corey can't see it himself?!"

"Cuz' he gets lost in your eyes too much to notice."

"You don't know that." She fought back.

"He told us."

Laney's eyes went wide before she blushed lightly. Was that true? Did he really think that?

Kin handed her another pink note, saying nothing as he and his brother walked away.

Laney spent no time staring at the horrible shade of pink and opened the folded paper.

_Dear, Lanes..._  
_It's obvious now, isn't it? Meet me at BlowTune road and you'll finally get your long-awaited Valentine gift! Not far now, cutie!_  
_Love, Corey..._

Laney immediately started jogging down the street. Her heart beating faster than ever. It was Corey. Her Corey. He loved her, and she loved him.

It wasn't long before she reached the street. No one. Was this all just a scheme?

"Lanes!"

Maybe not.

She turned around and saw him. Corey was stood there, giving her the cutest smile she had ever seen him with. One hand held behind his back while the other rested on her shoulder.

"H-Hey, Core..." She greeted while gazing at him lustfully.

Corey handed her a beautiful bouquet of red roses, shyly. Laney's face went as dark as the roses while she sees at them.

"C-Core... They're beautiful... Thanks..."

Corey smiled while he grabbed her waist and brought her in for a hug, though Laney, instead of just hugging him back, put her lips on his. He kissed back immediately.

Around a minute later, they pulled away and Laney collapsed into his arms, smiling dazedly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Laney."

The End.


End file.
